


The first time they cuddled

by blainedarling



Series: The Seblaine Firsts Collection [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling





	The first time they cuddled

Blaine wasn’t really sure how it had happened, but somehow it had become routine for Sebastian to turn up on his doorstep on Friday evenings, takeout in hand and flash him that classic smirk before asking what they were going to watch that evening.

*

“Sebastian,” Blaine grumbled, tugging at his side of the blanket that was spread across the two of them, where they sat at opposite ends of the couch.  
“No,” he replied flatly, clinging fiercely to his end.  
“I’m cold,” Blaine whined, aiming a sharp kick at the other boy underneath the blanket.  
“Not my problem,” Sebastian grinned across at him before snuggling down further with an overly dramatic sigh of happiness. 

Blaine paused for a moment before shuffling across the couch and burying himself against Sebastian’s side, tucking the blanket around them.  
“Blaine,” Sebastian asked calmly, eyeing the other boy warily. “What are you doing?”  
“Cuddling you,” Blaine replied happily, pushing at Sebastian’s arm so he could slot in against him more comfortably.  
“I don’t cuddle,” he protested weakly as Blaine attached himself to his side.

*

They spent half an hour like that; Blaine now warm and comfy, Sebastian with one arm splayed awkwardly across the back of the couch. If I’m not cuddling back, it doesn’t count.  
“What are you sighing about?” Blaine mumbled through the blankets, as Sebastian let out another sigh.  
“My arm’s cramping,” he grumbled, wincing slightly.  
“Well, there’s a very easy solution to that, isn’t there?” Blaine replied innocently, turning to look up at Sebastian with a satisfied grin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and put aside the little pride he had left now that he’d given up going out on Fridays to spend it watching movies with a boy who wouldn’t even make out with him, and finally slung his arm across Blaine.  
“Happy now?”  
Blaine murmured cheerily in agreement, his warm body fitting in perfectly against Sebastian’s. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile a little, fitting his arm around the other boy instinctively.

*

When Mrs Anderson finally got home from a late running meeting that evening, she wasn’t all that surprised to see Sebastian’s coat hanging up in the hall. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, however, when she walked past the living room to see them curled up in each others arms, snoozing softly as the end credits of the movie rolled on. She’d gotten used to seeing Sebastian around the house now and again, but she couldn’t ever remember seeing him look quite as content as he did in that moment, his arm tucked protectively around her son.


End file.
